


Been Here All Night

by FightingIrishGirl



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol leads to bad decisions, Explicit Sexual Content, Harry Hart is a Little Shit, Harry is a Tease, M/M, Roxy Is a Good Bro, Size Kink, harry is a size queen, which turn out to have amazing consequences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightingIrishGirl/pseuds/FightingIrishGirl
Summary: Eggsy gets smashed with some friends, leading to some rather unexpected consequences. Not that he's complaining.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [what_a_dork_fish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_a_dork_fish/gifts), [Lady Mephistopheles (Neko_wa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_wa/gifts).



> This is the first thing I've ever written/publicly posted so please be gentle. This is meant for this [Prompt.](http://all-the-gay-spies.tumblr.com/post/161897060456/please-imagine-eggsy-having-a-night-out-with-ryan)
> 
> Unbeta'd and not brit-picked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In my defense, this is written about the same guy who stole a car and got involved in a dangerous police chase whilst mostly sober. Here he's given the excuse of being absolutely fucking plastered. Suspension of belief is still required, but not like, a lot.

It remains a well-known fact of humanity, that all of the worst decisions ever made have been made either: while being encouraged by friends, stupidly drunk, or at three in the morning. 

Eggsy Unwin, very luckily, happened to make the best, worst decision of his life while being encouraged by friends, while stupidly drunk, at three am on a Wednesday. 

* * *

"Mate, mate, no fucking way! You are not gonna-" Ryan cut himself off, as Eggsy did indeed down his 8th shot of the night.

Eggsy beamed at him, cheeks pink, hair ruffled, and with a large a stain on his shirt from where Ryan had spilled beer on it earlier. Harry was gonna be pissed when he found out he had ruined another good shirt. At least it wasn't with blood this time.

Flushed and giggling, Eggsy waved off his friends protests, 

"I can hol' my own bloody liquor Ry." 

"Alright, alright, fuck I believe you!" Ryan gasped out, desperately trying to catch his breath. The whole group was laughing and in high spirits, drunk off their minds and probably more than a little high. When the four of them had managed to mostly catch their breath, Roxy glanced over her rowdy compatriots. Fighting back more giggles at the boys scattered across her apartment, she straightened her posture and held her head up. 

"Righ'!" she called, in a voice that only mostly slurred. "Sit up, sit up, we're playing a game!"

Knowing better than to ignore Roxy, and too frightened too besides, Ryan, Jamal, and Eggsy each carefully peeled themselves off of the floor and sat at attention. With a mischevious sparkle in her eye, Roxy clapped her hands.

"Now, Ryan, truth or dare?"

Grinning at the thought of such a game, each man perked up, and the trouble began.

* * *

An hour later found the four of them in a park a stone's throw from Roxy's house, whilst Jamal attempted to climb to the top of a fountain. That was still on. After 15 minutes of scrambling, swearing, and getting soaked, Jamal let out a victorious cry from 20 feet in the air, clinging to the arm of a rather grim looking merman. Carefully making his way back down while the rest of them cried with laughter, Jamal sat on the lip of the fountain and pouted. 

"Y'know, I feel that you lot are not appreciating my awesomeness." 

He managed to say it with surprising dignity for a man who hadn't bothered to take his feet out of the water. The rest of the group continued to laugh until Jamal snapped, "Fine! Eggsy, truth or dare?" 

Eggsy, filled with bravado and vodka, picked dare. Obviously. Jamal's face immediately morphed from something sullen to something dangerously mischevious. 

"I dare you...to send a nude to the last person you sent a text too!"

Eggsy scoffed, "What, is that supposed to scare me?" he asked already pulling his phone out, "the last person I texted was Roxy, to set up...tonight..." Eggsy had suddenly gone very pale.

"What mate? What is it?" Ryan asked, taking another sip of the beer they'd brought with them.

"Guys I can't do this dare." Eggsy said resolutely. "I can't." 

Ryan and Jamal exchanged a glance, very solemnly stood, and stepped closer to Eggsy. Well, Jamal had to hop out of the fountain first, but you get the point. Taking a deep breath, both men started chanting, as loudly as possible,

"He's weak! He's scared! He can't take a fucking dare, Eggsy, Eggsy!" 

Eggsy was fully prepared to roll his eyes and ignore it, but then,

"He's fragile! He's shaken! He can dish it but he can't take it, Eggsy, Eggsy!"

Eggsy could only stare at Roxy in horror and betrayal as Ryan and Jamal immediately jumped on her new chat. As the three of them managed to get louder, Eggsy fumed. Faster than you could say 'this is a bad idea', Eggsy had his phone open and a nude sent. Triumphantly holding up his phone, he smirked as the other three crowded around him to see if he had actually done it.

When they had officially finished losing their shit, Eggsy smiled, smug and evil. 

"Alright, now it's time for revenge." 

From that point, Eggsy was too busy daring Ryan to do a striptease for a cop car to worry too much about the fact that he had just sent a nude to the man he'd been pining after for months. 

* * *

Harry Hart had never been a particularly deep sleeper, it was part of the job really. One couldn't very well be a spy and sleep through things now, could they? Besides, Harry couldn't even begin to count the number of times he'd been abruptly pulled out of sleep for this job. That said, even though it could and did happen, he was still annoyed to be woken at three am. Rolling over, Harry picked up his phone, grumbling about all of the very colorful ways he was going to murder the reason he was awake. Until he realized that it was _Eggsy_ trying to contact him. Any anger immediately dissipated, as concern flooded Harry. Why would Eggsy need him at such a late hour, he wondered quickly opening the text.

Only to be suddenly blindsided by an absolutely gorgeous picture of Eggsy. A _very naked_ Eggsy. Objectively, Harry knew the boy was beautiful, had even seen him shirtless before. But this, this was different. Though the top half of his face wasn't in the frame, the picture was very clearly Eggsy. The sharp jaw and full bitten lips gave that away immediately. Harry's eyes slowly traveled down his chest, down the patch of hair and sharp hip bones, until he saw Eggsy's dick. And God, what that did to him. Eggsy was long and thick, the tip was flushed red, exactly the same color as Eggsy's swollen lips. 

Harry could feel his mouth water as his own dick began to stiffen. No text accompanied the picture, and Harry genuinely didn't know if Eggsy had sent it to him on purpose or not.

He felt a little guilty as he began to stroke himself, slowly, picturing Eggsy looming over him, thrusting into him hard and fast. Harry began to moan as he thought of what Eggsy might say. Dropping his phone, Harry let his other hand drift down to massage his sack, letting out an embarrassingly loud moan. He assumed that Eggsy talked during sex, he was a mouthy little shit in every other part of his life. God, Harry loved it though. Loved his wit and his sharp tongue. Imaging the filthy things he would let that tongue do to him tipped him over the edge. He had come embarrassingly quickly if he was honest, but he didn't really care. 

Grabbing some of the tissues he kept on his nightstand, he cleaned himself up. After recovering his phone from where he had dropped it, he opened his messages with Eggsy. His orgasm had successfully relaxed him, and sleep pulled at his eyes. Eventually, he gave up on trying to think of something to say to Eggsy. Putting his phone back on his nightstand, he turned and settled into sleep. 

He would try to figure this out in the morning.

* * *

When Eggsy woke up the next morning, passed out on Roxy's couch, it was to the sound of Roxy shouting at him.

"Eggsy! For fucks- EGGSY!" Roxy shouted from across the room, pulling on a suit jacket. 

Eggsy jerked and promptly fell off the couch. 

"Jesus, what the fuck Rox?" Eggsy groaned out, holding his aching head in his palm. 

"Eggsy." Roxy urged, tossing a charcoal sweater at him, "It is nearly 8 o'clock and we're going to be late! Do something with your hair and throw that on!" 

Eggsy paused for a moment, looking uncomprehendingly between her and the v-neck sweater she'd tossed to him. The urgency of the situation suddenly dawning on him, he jumped to his feet, thanking whatever deity chose to listen that he'd left nice slacks and oxfords at Roxy's the last time he spent the night. He really should have thought to leave a shirt, fucking hindsight and all that. Running to her bathroom, he borrowed her comb and an extra toothbrush, pulling himself together as fast as possible. Peeling off his stained button down, he moved to put on the borrowed sweater. Yanking it on, he abruptly realized that it was, erm, rather tight.

"Rox, who's fucking sweater is this?!" he shouted, skeptically eyeing the way it stretched. 

Roxy appeared in the doorway, looking beautiful and put together despite the previous night's bender. Eggsy had a brief moment to wonder how the actual fuck she pulled that off before she responded, 

"It belonged to an ex-boyfriend of mine. He didn't exactly have your build, but it's the biggest thing I have." 

His eyes widened at just how tightly the shirt clung to him. The sweaters v-neck didn't dip very low, but the shirt was about 2 or 3 sizes too small and clung to his arms and chest, making his shoulders appear even wider. Despite being late, he and Roxy both took a moment to appreciate that it did look genuinely good on him. 

"Huh." was all Eggsy could say before they were rushing out the door, Roxy calling a cab while Eggsy pulled on his oxfords. They were in such a rush that Eggsy didn't even realize he'd forgotten his phone until they were halfway to the shop.

* * *

Harry arrived at the manor for the mornings meeting fashionably late, as per usual. More surprising than Harry's expected 15-minute tardiness, however, was the lack of both Eggsy and Roxy. Raising an eyebrow at Merlin, he got only a shrug in response. Taking his seat at the head of the table, they awaited the arrival of their two youngest agents in companionable silence.

When Eggsy and Roxy finally arrived ten minutes later, Harry looked up fully intending to chastise them quickly and get on with the meeting. But then he spotted Eggsy. 

Stopping short, Harry could only stare, barely even aware of his mouth hanging slightly open. Eggsy always looked amazing, but today, Harry couldn't even try to look away. Eggsy shirt was so tight it looked almost painted on, the collar dipping to show off his clavicle and a tantalizing bit of his chest. Recalling very vividly the picture he had received last night, Harry could just envision what lay under it. 

Harry wanted to peel him out of that shirt, very, very, badly. 

Merlin cleared his throat loudly, and everyone jumped a little. Roxy and Eggsy very quickly took their seats while Harry gave himself a firm shake and cued Merlin to begin the meeting. After last nights picture and Eggsy's attire this morning, Harry was looking forward to the end of this meeting.

* * *

After what must have been a small eternity, they finally wrapped up the meeting. Roxy and Eggsy had been given their assignments for the week, both of them scheduled to leave for Dubai and D.C. respectively. Both agents stood to leave, following after Merlin, when Harry called out,

"Oh Eggsy, before you take off, would you meet me in my office?" 

He did his best to keep a calm and collected facade, though he highly suspected that Merlin had seen right through him. Roxy even, for that matter, seemed rather suspicious of the request. Perhaps he wasn't as subtle as he thought. Eggsy, thankfully, seemed perfectly oblivious. 

"Sure thing Harry," Eggsy smiled brightly, and Harry felt like his heart stopped, "I'll be down in an hour or so, yeah?" 

Harry merely nodded his agreement as everyone finished vacating the room. Left alone, Harry settled in to pretend to do paperwork, as he contemplated what Eggsy's smile had meant. His calm attitude and usual demeanor. Did he want to ignore the incident or was he waiting for Harry to bring it up? Questions continued to chase each other through Harry's mind, as he waited for Eggsy's promised return. 

* * *

The second they were far enough away to be sure Harry couldn't hear them, Eggsy grabbed Roxy's arm and dragged her into the mansion's library.

"Rox, Rox, please, please for the love of God tell me that I didn't go through with that dare last night? The one where Jamal dared me to send a nude?" 

Eggsy's face was white and panicked, and it was frightening her a little. 

"Well yeah, you did. But it's fine, I mean, the last person you texted was me wasn't it?" Roxy tried to placate him, but Eggsy only began to shake his head. 

"Rox, check your phone please." Eggsy asked, clinging to one final vestige of hope that he wasn't completely fucked. 

Roxy raised a brow but did as he asked, pulling out her phone and opening her messages. 

"That's weird, I didn't get the picture...." she trailed off as she stared at Eggsy in horror. 

"Eggsy, who was the last person you texted? Who did you send that picture to?!" 

Eggsy closed his eyes, slowly inhaling and exhaling for a moment before he opened them again. 

"Harry, Rox. I sent the picture to Harry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to judge me for the chants you go right on ahead. I've seen the UK's football games, so I know for a fact none of y'all are above me on this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna be one more chapter after this, possibly two if you guys say you want it lmao. This is my first time writing smut so I'm sorry in advance.

Half an hour before his plane was set to leave, pulling him away from Harry for a solid week, Eggsy found himself hesitating in front of Harry's office. 

After having a _slight_ panic attack with Roxy in the library, he had finally calmed down enough to prep for his trip and forced himself to walk to Harry's office.  
Now, he was petrified. He knew how he felt about Harry, he'd been pining after him for seven damn months now but.....was Harry mad at him? Disgusted? Disappointed?  


Eggsy honestly couldn't say which would be worse. He was half tempted to turn and leave without seeing Harry and just hope that he might let it go? Eggsy sighed at himself. 'Yeah, mate he's just gonna forget you sent him a picture of your fuckin dick'.

Shaking his head Eggsy took a deep breath, 

raised his fist,

and knocked on the door.

* * *

Harry smiled at the sound of a knock on his door, he was slightly disappointed that Eggsy had waited so long to come see him. They only had 20 minutes before Eggsy had to leave now. Calling out for Eggsy to enter he smiled to himself. He might as well do what he can with the time. 

Eggsy entered shyly, quite the change from his normal demeanor that morning. His head was ducked and his hands were in his pockets. Which, really, was just unfair considering he was still wearing that sinfully tight shirt. 

"Have a seat my boy." he said gesturing to the chairs in front of his desk. Once Eggsy was settled, Harry slowly raised himself from his chair. Feeling Eggsy's eyes on him, he walked to the front of his desk and leaned back against it. Watching Eggsy, he let a slow smirk spread across his face as Eggsy blushed and looked away, running his hands over his thighs. Thighs that Harry very much wanted to be in between. 

"Tell me Eggsy, do you know why I requested that you come to my office today?" 

Eggsy managed blushed harder and just continued to stare at the floor, offering only a shrug in response to the question. Oh, he really was too cute and he blushed so prettily.

"Dearest," Harry paused to lean forward, placing one hand on the back of Eggsy's chair and using the other to tip Eggsy's face up to meet his gaze, "I hope you don't mind too terribly, but I'm afraid that photo you sent me has driven me to want _very_ ungentlemanly things from you." 

Eggsy's eyes widened almost imperceptibly, his eyes flicking to Harry's mouth for the slightest moment. Oh but Harry saw it. 

"W-what kind of things?" Eggsy stuttered out. 

Harry's smirk turned predatory as he leaned in closer, letting his hand drop from his chin to grip the back of Eggsy's neck. Nuzzling into the space just below Eggsy's ear, he brushed an almost sweet kiss to his neck. At Eggsy's sharp inhale, he nipped slightly at the skin, barely able to hold back from leaving a visible mark. The whine Eggsy let out at that almost convince him to do it anyway.

Letting his hand drift down to gently tease at Eggsy's dick, which was rapidly hardening. 

"Well, given our current time frame," he whispered, "I would very much like to suck your gorgeous cock." 

Eggsy's surprised moan was music to Harry's ears. 

"I take it your partial to this idea then?" he pulled back to smile cheekily, raising an eyebrow. 

"Harry, please." Eggsy whined, thrusting into Harry's palm, already half hard. Removing his hand from the front of Eggsy's trousers, Harry placed a gentle finger to Eggsy's lips. Taking his other hand off the back of the chair to cup the back of Eggsy's head.

"Hush darling, I promise I'll take care of you." 

Eggsy stared up at him with lust blown eyes, a mischievous smile overtaking his face. Opening his mouth, he sucked the tip of Harry's finger into his mouth, dragging his tongue over it slowly. Harry nearly growled as he pulled his finger away, pulling Eggsy to stand. Harry ducked his head, pulling Eggsy into a passionate kiss. One hand holding the back of his head, Harry let his other hand drift down to grip at Eggsy's ass, pulling him flush against him. Moaning into the kiss, Eggsy wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, as he began to rut into Harry. Pulling away slightly, Harry turned them so Eggsy was leaning against the desk, and began to sink to his knees. 

Eggsy could only watch, gripping the edge of the desk behind him, as Harry began nuzzling against the bulge in his pants. Eggsy let his head fall back, his eyes falling closed as he felt Harry open his fly and slowly drag down his trousers and pants. 

"Oh Eggsy, darling, you spoil me." Harry smiled up at him, beginning to gently fist Eggsy's cock."Not to sound cliche, but your cock is beautiful sweetling." 

Harry couldn't help but stare, Eggsy was thick and long, and Harry thought he might actually have to work to get him all the way into his mouth. Eggsy opened his mouth, to say what, Harry didn't know, to busy taking him as far into his mouth as he could. Eggsy nearly screamed, gripping the desk so hard his knuckles turned white. Harry groaned as he realized that he could only fit half of Eggsy into his mouth before he had to pull back. 

Harry smirked and pulled off, gently blowing on the sensitive head of Eggsy's dick. 

"Quiet my boy, don't want someone finding us, do we?" 

Harry paused at Eggsy's shudder, cocking his head to the side. Smiling he began to work Eggsy with his hand, pressing light kisses to the head. 

"Or do you want us to get caught? Have someone find us here like this. Me on my knees for you, your cock lodged down my throat?" 

Harry quirked a brow at him as Eggsy bit his hand to muffle his moan. 

"F-fuck Harry!" he moaned, "You can't just say shit like that!" 

Harry's smile only grew larger at that. 

"Hmm, well seeing as I only get you for another 10 minutes, I suppose I should hurry this up." 

With that he promptly returned to giving Eggsy the best head he'd ever had, and Eggsy said as much. Harry quickly worked up to being able to take Eggsy in further, until he was able to feel Eggsy hit the back of his throat. 

"Fuck, Harry, so good." Eggsy gasped, before remembering that he was supposed to be quiet. Bringing one hand back up to his lips to muffle the sounds he was making. Harry reached out and grabbed the hand still gripping the desk and brought it to slide into his hair. Pulling back a second time, he looked up at Eggsy almost imploringly. 

"Go on my boy, fuck my throat. I can take it, so let me have it." 

Harry said and promptly got back to work. 

"Fuck! Harry!" Eggsy cried out. 

Carefully he began to thrust into Harry's mouth, picking up speed when he realized that Harry wasn't kidding about being able to take it. The sounds of muffled moans and grunts filled the room as Eggsy began to thrust in earnest, Harry only able hold on to his thighs and take it. Harry was _loving_ it, eyes falling shut as he did his best to use his tongue and swallow around Eggsy. 

What could have been moments or hours later, Eggsy gasped out, 

"Harry, Harry, I'm so close." 

Trying to push Harry off of him, Harry made a disgruntled noise and pushed as close as he could. Swallowing and groaning around Eggsy. 

"Harry! A-ah, fuck, Harry I'm-"

Eggsy's orgasm cut him off, as he threw his head back and came down Harry's throat. Harry swallowing everything and feeling it slide down his throat. Pulling back, he rested his head against Eggsy's thigh as Eggsy ran a shaking hand through his hair gently. Eventually, Harry pulled back and carefully tucked Eggsy back into his pants, slowly standing up as Eggsy pulled him into a kiss, chasing the taste of himself on Harry's tongue. After a minute Harry reluctantly pulled away. 

"You need to go, darling," glancing down at his watch, Harry continued, "You're already late and Merlin will kill me if I keep you too long." 

Eggsy pouted up at him.

"But what about you?" he asked, gently thrusting against Harry's still hard cock. Harry groaned and pulled him closer to push against him, before loosening his hold and stepping back. 

"Tell you what," Harry said, "You do well on this mission, and we can see about continuing this when you get back." 

Eggsy pouted again, before pulling Harry into a quick kiss. 

"Sounds like a deal, Harry." he whispered.

Sauntering towards Harry's office door, he tossed a wink over his shoulder before disappearing down the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second Eggsy's plane was back on English soil, his phone pinged with a text. 
> 
> From Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 3:30am and I've never written smut before, Let's motherfucking do this

The second Eggsy's plane was back on English soil, his phone pinged with a text. 

From Harry. 

Eggsy froze, staring at the notification on his screen before unlocking his phone. 

'My home, 18:00 sharp, don't be late.' 

Eggsy gulped and glanced at the clock. He had three hours before he had to get to Harry's house. He grinned slowly

* * *

When Harry heard a knock at the door at six o'clock exactly, he smiled slowly, dangerously. 

Stopping before the door, he took a deep breath before swinging it open and gesturing Eggsy inside. 

Eggsy's trademark smirk lit a fire in Harry, and he wasn't quite sure whether or not he was going to be able to behave in a gentlemanlike manner. Letting his eyes wander, he noticed Eggsy's attire. He wore the typical Oxfords and trousers, but that's where his formal outfit ended. His shirt clung to him, his collar hanging open where he had forgone a tie. The sleeves were rolled up, displaying tanned forearms and his hair was mussed. 

He looked gorgeous. 

Harry turned to close the door, but before he could turn to face Eggsy, he found himself pinned to the door as Eggsy pressed himself up against his back. As Eggsy began to press biting kisses into his neck, Harry couldn't help but grind back against him, gasping when he felt Eggsy's already hard length. 

"I apologize if this is ungentlemanly," Eggsy said, mocking posh accent in his tone "But it's been a full bloody week since you gave me the best blowjob I've ever had," 

Eggsy thrust forward and Harry let out a moan that might have embarrassed him if he wasn't already almost out of his mind with lust. Letting the posh accent drop and his voice deepen, Eggsy growled out, 

"I've been gagging for it since I left, dreaming of fucking you so hard the only thing you can remember, is my name."

He punctuated this with a long, slow drag of his hips, and even through the fabric, Harry could feel the thick heat of him. 

Harry spun, putting his back to the door, and promptly threw anything even resembling gentlemanly behavior out the window. 

"Eggsy, darling, I need you to take me upstairs and fuck me through the damn mattress." 

Eggsy smirked and pulled Harry in for a biting kiss, before taking his hand and pulling him up the stairs. Shedding their clothes as they went. 

When they finally managed to stop groping each other for long enough that Eggsy could push Harry onto the bed, they were both panting and naked. 

"Lube?" Eggsy asked, looking up at Harry from where he kneeled between his open legs. Not trusting his voice, Harry rolled over and crawled up the bed to pull it out of the nightstand himself. After he passed it back to Eggsy, he felt strong hands on his hips, stopping him from rolling back over. 

"Harry, how thorough were you in the shower today?" 

Harry furrowed his brow, "Extremely, obviously." 

"Good." Eggsy said, before promptly dropping the lube next to him on the bed. 

"What are you-" Harry cut himself off with a loud moan, as Eggsy set about to very thoroughly tongue-fucking him. Harry couldn't breathe for a moment until Eggsy moaned against him and his lungs filled with a rush. The noises he was making were so loud that he wouldn't be surprised if the neighbors issued a complaint. He pushed his face back against Eggsy, needing him deeper. Eggsy readily obliged, pushing his tongue as deep as he could. Harry was pretty sure that this was what Heaven felt like. 

He whined as he felt Eggsy pull away, turning so he could face him again, and almost came right then. 

Eggsy looked fucked out, spit-slick mouth slightly swollen, love-bites scattered across his neck and his hair mussed. All just from _eating Harry out_ Christ. Eggsy smiled and pulled away to find the lube he had dropped earlier. Coating his fingers, he let it warm up first before sliding one in, quickly followed by a second, Harry already loose from his mouth. Harry squirmed on the bed, trying to force himself back on Eggsy's fingers in his body.

"For fuck's sake Eggsy, I'm not going to break you can-FUCK!" Again, Harry found himself interrupted as Eggsy thrust a third finger into Harry. He arched up on the bed, thrusting his hips down as he moaned, bitten-off expletives and whimpers pulled from him by Eggsy's skillful fingers. He had Harry seeing stars, teasing his prostate, barely brushing his fingers against it before pulling them away. Harry growled out Eggsy's name and he smirked back up at him, pulling his fingers away again once more, before promptly taking Harry's cock halfway into his mouth and pushing his fingers against his prostate. Harry shouted and nearly arched off the bed, despite Eggsy's arm holding him down. Eggsy began to suck Harry's cock in earnest as he continued to brush against that spot in Harry that had him seeing sparks. Harry was so close, teetering on the edge of his orgasm, already gasping out Eggsy's name; when everything stopped and all that remained was a hand around the base of his cock keeping him from coming. 

Before Harry could pull enough brain cells together to form a complaint beyond the cry that escaped him, Eggsy was already smirking down at him. 

"I don't know about you, but I'd rather feel you come on my cock." 

And that, did things to Harry that made him suddenly grateful Eggsy's hand was keeping him from coming. 

"Condoms?" Eggsy asked, and Harry could only wave a vague hand to the same night-stand drawer he'd pulled the lube from. He almost asked Eggsy to go without it, but he was fully aware that was something that should be discussed first. So he simply let Eggsy pull away slightly to grab one and put it on, before pulling him back into a deep kiss, as Eggsy lined himself up and gently began to push into Harry. Eggsy carefully pushed in before gently pulling out again, and pushing back a bit further. Harry's head tipped back and Eggsy nuzzled his neck, placing soft kisses there, his hands holding himself up and gripping Harry's thigh. Harry relished the stretch of Eggsy's cock when he finally bottomed out, Eggsy stilled with his hips flush to Harry's. 

Harry's breath caught in his throat at the feeling of Eggsy inside him, 

"Fuck, fuck Eggsy, I can feel you in my throat, shit." 

Eggsy breathed a laugh against his throat and began to slowly fist Harry's cock with the hand that had previously been gripping his thigh. Harry arched up into it and gasped, "Move." 

Eggsy did. He moved slowly at first, tender thrusts as he pressed fervent, worshipful kisses to anywhere on Harry he could reach. Harry loved it, reveled in it for a moment, but it wasn't what he wanted right now. 

"Eggsy, look at me." Eggsy's eyes met Harry's and the look in them made his heart skip. "Darling, you aren't the only one who spent a week gagging for it."

Eggsy smirked and took his cue. 

He didn't speed up, but he began to thrust forward before pulling almost all the way out, the sweet, slow torture making Harry whimper, though he'd be shot again before he admitted it. Eggsy began to pick up the pace and, Harry thought, bring a whole new meaning to the phrase, fucked through the mattress. He could hear the headboard slamming against the wall distantly, but all that mattered was the sounds Eggsy made and the feel of his hand on Harry's cock. Far too soon, Harry could feel himself getting close. He moaned trying to tell Eggsy as much, but Eggsy just thrust harder, and Harry was gone. Shouting Eggsy's name, he felt his vision go white, and he came back to himself just in time to hear as Eggsy gasped out "Harry!" and let his own orgasm crash over him. 

For a few minutes, they lay together panting, enjoying the afterglow before Eggsy pulled himself to his feet despite Harry's muttered protests. Quickly disposing of the condom and cleaning Harry with a washcloth he'd found in the ensuite, he curled back up next to Harry, pulling the covers over them the best he could. Harry was quick to reach out to pull him to his chest, and Eggsy happily let himself be cuddled. Harry smiled slightly. 

"Good night, dear boy." 

Eggsy smiled and cuddled closer somehow, "Good night, Harry"

Entwined together, warm and sated, they drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost exactly an hour later and tbh I'm not awake enough to proofread rn. Please feel free to comment and maybe come say hi/make a request; [here](http://malcolm-harkness.tumblr.com/)


End file.
